1. Field
This disclosure relates to forming portions of one or more images to represent a corresponding portion of a three-dimensional object, such as an object, to measure properties of the object.
2. Information
Many objects, such sections of fiber-optic cables, portions of biological tissues, and/or other structures may comprise relatively transparent substances and/or materials, for example, and, therefore, may be studied using image capture devices, such as to detect features, such as phase changes in illuminating light that may impinge on a portion of the object, including phase, for example. In one example, an object comprising a combination of materials, such as an optical fiber (e.g., fiber under test (FUT)), may comprise differing indices of refraction at different places within the FUT. An optical measurement system may include an interferometric microscope, as an example, to measure features of the materials, such as to detect differences in phase of illuminating light as it travels through the object in a substantially transverse oriented direction, for example, of a FUT. In at least some instances, as a non-limiting example, interferometric measurements may be performed at various angular orientations in a manner that enables construction of several two-dimensional images to represent a portion of the object undergoing study (e.g., FUT). However, typically optical measurement systems may include optics that have a limited depth of field (DOF). In some situations, optics having a limited DOF may make obtaining meaningful measurements problematic.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.